


【瞳耀】白羽瞳の罠

by banbaizi



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 20:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banbaizi/pseuds/banbaizi
Summary: 年龄操作17/27瞳X27耀3P 咸湿PWP不喜勿入





	【瞳耀】白羽瞳の罠

**Author's Note:**

> 年龄操作  
17/27瞳X27耀  
3P 咸湿PWP  
不喜勿入

放学后，白羽瞳如往常一般回到二楼卧室，却在推开房门那一刻，彻底颠覆了17年以来的唯物主义世界观。

青涩的少年瞪大了双眼，不知现在的情况哪一个更让他震惊，是满屋近乎冲鼻的茉莉花香还是床铺上交缠在一起的两具肉体。

还不等白羽瞳看清到底是什么人居然大胆的跑到他的房间交媾，熟悉到不能在熟悉的声音就刺入他的耳膜，少年简直不敢相信自己听到的，“嗯............不行.....太深.....嗯.........人...有人....嗯啊.....！”

展耀！！！

猫儿分化了？是Omega？！

极佳的视力也佐证了他的判断，那人转过头来，黑色的眸子蕴满泪水，猫唇嫣红，嗯嗯啊啊的吐着羞人的呻吟。

而在展耀身上耸动着屁股，一身结实肌肉的主人只一眼就知道是强势无比的alpha。

暗恋已久的青梅竹马雌伏在此刻他绝对无法抗衡的男人身下，白羽瞳怎么都无法相信这是现实，体内的暴怒几乎冲破身体，三两步冲到床边，袭出用尽全身力气的一拳。

啪！

白羽瞳烧红了眸子，却怎么都无法挣脱被对方一下就接住并包覆在掌中的拳头。

“混蛋！放开我！放开小耀！”白羽瞳脑中全是展耀脸颊上的泪水，一心认定他的小耀绝不可能主动屈于他人之下，绝对是被强迫的。“你知道强奸刚分化的Omega，是多大的罪吗？！”这是警察世家的小公子利用现有的少数证据，能做出的最合理的判断。

“强奸？”男人慢慢转过头来，甩开白羽瞳的手，嘴角邪气的上扬，“小朋友，说话要讲证据。”

男人的脸叫白羽瞳惊得合不拢嘴，与他一样的眉眼，一样的唇鼻子，一张只在镜子中见过的面容，仔细看清后却会发现五官更为干练，线条更为分明，还有耳垂上陌生的耳钉。

是他.....却又不是他......

“羽瞳，你别吓着他了.......你先.....先出去.........都射了还赖在里边......”

“没想到是今天，猫儿，这下你可相信我了吧~”对着高中生的自己还是一脸凶狠，转头与展耀说话时却收敛了所有的气息，满脸温柔甚至还有一丝讨好。

白羽瞳无视边上还在发愣的年少自己，扶着展耀的腿根慢慢撤出，阴茎离开温暖的穴道，仿若不满似地抖动了下磨过穴口，刺激的展耀呻吟出声，“嘶.......嗯....”。白灼的粘液从还未合上的小口留下，就算是尚未分化的童贞白羽瞳也知道这绝非一次内射可以达到的量。

展耀缓了缓，在白羽瞳的搀扶下坐起身来，过度的性爱消耗了学者不少体力，腰臀都酸软得不像话。

“小白。”展耀清了清有些沙哑的嗓子开口。

“嗯？”一大一小两个白羽瞳同时搭腔，一时倒让展耀有些哭笑不得。只是给了身边男人一个眼神，大号白羽瞳就懂了展耀的意思，不再作声。

展耀伸手摸了摸还穿着一声纯白校服的白羽瞳的头，“这不是做梦，他是十年后的你，而我，是十年后的展耀。”

白羽瞳狭长的双眼充满不可置信，可他还是怀疑这个有着展耀脸孔的人。

就算身上布满了干涸的精斑、红痕，这个展耀说话时的表情还是让他无比熟悉，只是....更多了几分掩不住的干练，和让人信服的感觉。

“小耀，你们怎么会在这儿？”小白不解。

“不是我们为什么在这儿，而是你为什么在这儿。”白羽瞳开口，“当然，我找了十年也没找到答案，也许这是另一个和人体自燃一样的不解之谜。”

“我来到了十年后？”小白环顾四周，方才过于震惊没有注意，家具虽没有大动，却老旧了不少，还有放置在床头未见过的高科技电子产品，赫然写着十年后的日期，小白羽瞳很快接受现实，“那我要怎么回去？”

“这我也不知道，但十年前的我确实安全回到了自己的时代。”

“你分化成了Omega？”白羽瞳终究是白羽瞳，比起突然来到十年后，展耀的第二性别更让他在意，“我以为你会是alpha.....”

17岁，身边的同学一个接着一个分化，白羽瞳从不怀疑自己会变成一个alpha。相比自己，竹马展耀的第二性别更让他在意，展耀很强，如果变成alpha他也不会意外，平和的beta也不错，又或许.......Omega，世人眼中与alpha最为匹配的性别。

白羽瞳从不敢以自己的私念去盼望什么，可真当他知道展耀的第二性别，甚至他们十年后已经成为一对爱侣，少年人根本无法抑制内心的喜悦。

“Omega没有什么不好，训练得当，我释放的信息素可以控制两位数alpha。”展耀丝毫没有被唐突的不适，他知道白羽瞳没有任何性别歧视的意思。

“茉莉？”白羽瞳脑中浮现出了一朵朵纯白的花，“好闻.....很香......”白羽瞳皱了皱眉，后颈突然涌出一股热流，每次吸入这股清香，热度就更甚。

原本一直固定在展耀脸上的视线不自觉的下移，心仪之人全身仅着着件白色衬衣，暴露在空气中的皮肤泛着好看的粉色，小巧的乳尖被吸吮得大了一圈，嵌在柔软的胸乳上。

为什么.....

突然好热.........

热度渐渐下移，隐秘的私处也被感染，明明未加触碰却精神的抬起了头，和晨勃完全不一样的感觉，好像有什么呼之欲出，有什么他无法控制的东西操纵着他的身体。

白羽瞳本能的用手覆住后颈的腺体，却被烫热得一怔，“我......分化了？”短时间内已经被烧红的双眼无措的看着瞳耀二人，对方的脸上却毫无意外之色。

他确信他被展耀的信息素诱导分化了。

“嗯，别忍着，我们会帮你。”展耀以膝盖为足，爬向小白羽瞳的身边，手指攀上少年的肩膀，浓郁的香味教他也亢奋起来，“啊~好久没闻到了，小白的檀香。”

“猫儿....”成熟的男声从背后传来，另一个白羽瞳满面纠结。

“嘘....”展耀竖起食指放在唇边，“我们得帮帮你自己，羽瞳。”展耀说完便下移手指，动作轻缓却不容抗拒的抚摸上了少年的灼热。

“嗯......猫儿......”突如其来的热度烧热了少年一向清明的大脑，迷蒙着双眼。

“放松，交给我。”展耀笃定的话语让白羽瞳莫名安心，比起自己的猫儿，眼前的人更像是个可靠的大哥哥。

展耀可以感觉到眼前的少年确实听话的放松下来，手掌隔着裤子都能感到性器突突跳动，青涩的面孔写满了忍耐，不准备让他再过煎熬，展耀快速的解开了校裤的皮带，拉下纯白的长裤。

同色系的底裤已经被前列腺液打湿，很难想象那么短的时间内少年已经情动如此。熟稔的捞出硬物，不由自主的与刚刚还在自己体内的物什比较一番，确实小了几分，却也算是他那个年纪中的翘楚了。握住眼前的这根，展耀凑近白羽瞳欲吻上少年的唇，却被闪开，“那是.....是小耀的.....”

“噗......”展耀轻笑，对方满脸涨红的青涩模样着实讨人喜欢，看来他的白羽瞳没有骗他，那个吻确实是他们的初吻。

心情大好，展耀伺候对方肉棒的手也格外卖力，纤细的手指快速撸动，拇指稍稍用力碾着龟头，食指绕着铃口打转，将清亮的液体晕开涂抹至整个茎体。

白羽瞳仰着头，陌生的快感如同海浪一波一波袭来。

“小白，有没有人那么摸过你？包住你的肉棒摩擦，让你舒服？”魅惑的成年猫咪舔舐着少年鼠的耳朵，湿哒哒的舌尖烫热无比，简直像舔在白羽瞳心尖上。展耀的舌尖戳入耳洞，游蛇一般的转动着，火热的鼻息洒在少年耳廓，“小白.....你好热......烫的我手都疼了.........”

灵动的手指、舌和脱口而出的淫话，让白羽瞳清晰的认识到，两人相差的不仅仅是年龄，27岁的展耀所拥有的性爱技巧完全让他望尘莫及。

“嗯......猫.....”白羽瞳承受不住，肉棒在滑嫩的手中一跳一跳，却又好面子不愿释放，咬着唇做着最后的抵抗。

“展耀，喝口水。”成年白羽瞳不适时的插入打断，递来一杯热水，发情期间，展耀已经消耗了大量的水分，每一场性事的间隔，他都必须补充足量的水分。

当然，以上是成年人白羽瞳的官方解释，他才不承认自己狠起来连自己的醋都吃。

猫儿黑眸一转，微微勾起唇角，也不揭穿，拉过白羽瞳的手臂送上一个吻以示安抚。热水温度恰好入口，展耀一口气饮完，手上的动作没又停下，倒是起了新念头。

毕竟他现在，有两个白羽瞳需要照顾不是吗？

展耀调整姿势俯下身子，趴在高中生的大腿上，一张俊脸直接支在少年火热的肉棒前。腰线下榻，饱满的臀肉向后翘着，臀缝中还粘漏出的白灼，混合着淫水慢慢淌落。展耀故意一般摇着屁股，好似一只被讨摸摸的小猫咪，委屈巴巴地扭头对自家醋耗子开口，“羽瞳，我后面好痒好空......快用你的肉棒填满我好不好.......”

好好好！！！

香港好阿sir在床上也不过是色令智昏的男人，自家Omega扭着屁股求肏，哪里还顾得上吃醋，身手矫健的跳上床，掰开爱人的臀瓣，白色的粘液因此在臀间拉丝，“猫儿，你的屁股真漂亮......多少次我都看不腻......”

“你敢腻试试.....”

一边饱受情欲之苦的小羽瞳只觉得自己吃了一口狗粮，还是自己喂的。

“你也一样........小展哥哥一定好好教教你，怎么让男人舒服。”说完捧着柱身，探出舌尖，故意缓慢而又色情的沿着经脉舔舐。贪婪的好像在吃着什么饕餮美食，白羽瞳烧红了的眼就是他最好的鼓励，展耀轻轻啄吻肉棒，满意地看着它抖动，“初吻是那个展耀的，那让我亲亲肉棒总可以吧~”说完就“啵”的一下亲过顶端，“颜色好淡，果然还是处男，和我的白羽瞳不一样呢，好可爱。”

“好舒服........嗯......”手口并用，小处男哪里是展耀的对手，眼看着就要高潮，根部却被男人掐住。

“别急，哥哥还没吃呢，你最喜欢看我把你的大肉棒吞下去了，不是吗？”一个问题不知到底再问哪个白羽瞳，不等任何一个回答，展耀便一口含住了眼前挺立物件的头部，口中还残留热水的余温，一下烫的高中生浑身一抖，攥紧床单。

展耀卖力舔舐肉棒，绕着马眼来回戳弄，手也不闲着，抚摸过少年沉甸甸的卵蛋。

“嗯......小白好大......”龟头将脸颊顶出，好像含着食物的小仓鼠，含糊的开口。腥膻的气味一点都不恶心，反而让他更加兴致勃勃，后穴收缩着分泌出跟多骚水。

少年羽瞳的大脑已经彻底停止运转，此刻含着自己肉棒的虽不是自己心心念念的小猫儿本人，却也是同一个人，这个事实就叫他硬到不行。

“我的肉棒好吃吗？展博士？”白羽瞳见展耀进入状态，小屁股扭得更厉害，便不客气的拍打在粉红的臀肉上，力道不重却很响。展耀一下就向前冲，直接将整根肉棍吞进嘴里，喉咙被微腥的头部顶着。

“你怎么打他！”小白看不过去，出声阻止，他的猫儿只适合被捧在手心，小白不敢相信对方居然下狠手，眼看着白嫩的屁股蛋儿红了一大片。

“你知道什么，这只小骚猫就爱那么玩。”白羽瞳得意轻笑，看着比自己矮一截的小白，双手揉捏着展耀的丰满的臀仿佛示威，故意挑起精液拉出丝涂抹在展耀好看的背脊，“是不是，猫儿？”

展耀紧了紧喉咙好像在告诉肉棒的主人这是事实，这一缩直接将少年逼得爽到不行，不再忍耐按着展耀的头就挺着腰身，在对方口中戳刺起来。

白羽瞳也玩够了，扶着自己的性器向穴口送去，小穴虽然习惯了情事，进入却依旧费了一番力道，入口橡皮筋一般的箍住硕大的性器。

“猫儿，你的屁股还是那么会吸，和你的嘴一样。”白羽瞳的手指嵌入展耀的臀肉，肏干起下面的小嘴，发情期的Omega无法被满足一般努力吞吃着性器，穴肉主动的绞着肉棒，仔细看，还可以发现展耀自己向后撞着白羽瞳的性器，淫荡不已。

两个白羽瞳默契的调整着频率，一方进入一方就退出，将展耀的身体以前以后的推动着，下身无人抚慰的性器一下下拍打在精瘦的小腹。

“嗯......唔！！......”

太快了.....好大......两张嘴都好满......

展耀无法发声，前后一同被肏弄，只觉身体的感官完全被白羽瞳占满，手无力的垂下，明明说好要照顾小弟弟，却被“兄弟”俩玩到近乎失神。

身经百战的白羽瞳很快就找到了腔口，柔软的小肉认主一般只为白羽瞳打开，一翕一张吮吸着圆润的头部，邀请其进入。

“猫儿，你真的好热情，骚透了........嗯......好棒......”白羽瞳箍住展耀的臀部，大力冲刺，很快便破开生殖腔，然而展耀舒爽的呻吟全都被另一个白羽瞳的肉棒堵住。

蘑菇头一下下顶在喉咙，展耀只觉得快要窒息，幸好唯一一个还算清明的男人开口，“小子，你松开点，憋着猫儿了。”白羽瞳知道展耀也喜欢窒息的瞬间带来的无穷快感，可心下却不知道17岁的自己有无分寸，还是多管闲事的点拨了几句。

少年人这才发现展耀眼神失焦，急忙退出，却在快要离开之时被展耀止住，猫眼稍稍聚焦，舌苔刮过冠状沟，重重一吸，就教处男交了精。

两股精液直接射进了展耀的喉咙，剩余的则因为白羽瞳的退出全部射在了男人漂亮的脸上，处男的精液又浓又多，射不完一般飙的展耀脸上到处都是，就连睫毛都粘上了白灼。

展耀来不及擦拭，就被身后的男人向后一拉，双腿打开坐进怀里，“哇哦，量可真大，都变成小花猫了。”白羽瞳不正经的看了眼，下身挺动的速度却快了几分，展耀被顶的不行却还是用手指刮下来脸上的精液含进嘴里。

“那么喜欢吃精液吗，小骚猫？”白羽瞳掩不住话语中的酸味，拉住展耀继续搜刮精液的手指，含进自己嘴里，“那么臭，有什么好吃的。”

“小白的才不臭，甜甜的。”展耀说完还丢给小白羽瞳一个魅惑的笑容，刚分化的小处男立刻又硬了起来，无师自通的爬到展耀面前。拇指刮下展耀眼角的精液伸到对方嘴巴，下一刻，粉嫩的舌便将手指卷入，色情的舔过每一寸。

小白羽瞳费劲了全身的自制力才让自己不去吻住那双勾人的唇，白羽瞳说的没错，现在的展耀真的浪得不像话。

“小子，我的猫儿漂亮吧。”白羽瞳的铁刘海都掩不住他因为得意扬起的眉毛，“还有更棒的呢。”

“猫儿，让小时候的我见识见识，你的身体有多厉害。”说着白羽瞳就托起展耀的腿，上下颠弄，紫红色的肉棒在小穴快速抽插，每一次都带出不少淫水几乎要晕湿床单。

“羽瞳..........慢......嗯.....生殖腔......嗯.......啊啊.........好舒服............”

“当着我的面被干是不是很有感觉，你里面咬的比平时还要紧.......”

“好爽..........嗯....有两个小白......好棒........”展耀不否认白羽瞳的话，如此私密的性交，自己如此淫荡的一面在少年白羽瞳面前展现让他亢奋无比。硕大的龟头一次又一次的捅破生殖腔，将上一次射在里面的几个全都捣了出来，“.......小白......唔......精液......漏出来了.....嗯........”

“马上再喂给你....别急......”白羽瞳看着面前愣着的傻羽瞳气不打一处来，看来还有好多东西要教给年轻的自己，“小子，别只知道吃肉，不知道干活，原生态的猫儿虽然好吃，但是料理过的更加美味。”

白羽瞳悄悄在展耀耳边呢喃了两句，小羽瞳就见到展耀咬着唇自己拉开了双腿，将结合的私处毫无掩饰的展现在他面前。白羽瞳顶腰的姿势没有停下，空闲下来的手慢慢移到展耀胸前，色差分明的手掌在白里透红的胸膛来回抚摸，随后停下了胸乳前。

“猫儿很喜欢别人捏他的乳头，但是不要一下就满足他，要小火慢慢吊着，像这样。”白羽瞳的食指绕着乳晕打转，速度很慢，像是要让展耀彻底感受。没几圈展耀果然不由自主的挺起胸膛，精瘦的腰腹拉出好看的线条，胸膛扭动追随着白羽瞳的手指，却偏偏怎么都无法满足。

好像现场观看的小黄片，少年白羽瞳不由自主的握住了自己的阴茎。

“羽瞳......别玩了.......嗯......给我......啊唔......”展耀不再耐烦，开口求饶，白羽瞳却不轻易满足，掐住对方的腰身抠弄着肚脐，不知到底是痒还是爽，展耀扭动着身子，反而让下身将肉棒吞吃更甚，就连生殖腔也要被顶破一般，“嗯......好深............不需......生殖腔......要破了.......”

“才不会破，猫儿，更深你都吃进去过。”白羽瞳轻笑，衔住展耀的耳廓，“别撒娇，乖，说出来，要我怎么样。”

“啊.....嗯......羽瞳你欺负我......”展耀突然倔强，撒着娇不远开口，许是不愿让另一个小羽瞳见到他过于骚浪的一面。

可白羽瞳自然不会放过这个机会，手指挠痒一般有意无意摩擦过乳头，比不去触碰更加难耐，展耀终究还是抵不过，“......要羽瞳....要羽瞳的手指......捏奶头.......狠狠玩他们.......好痒......小白你欺负我.............你就是气我和小时候的你玩......故意不满足我......”展耀瘙痒得不行，干脆耍赖颠倒是非，好吧，好像有一部分是事实。

白羽瞳听到满意的答复，立刻满足展耀的需求，双手一同揉捏上硬挺的乳粒，早先被吸肿的肉粒一点都不觉得这个动作粗暴。反而得劲的硬得更厉害，戳着白羽瞳的指腹，勾引男人对其为所欲为。

两指夹着乳粒向外拉伸，展耀弓着身子白嫩的胸脯都被扯起，看起来足有A罩杯似地，粉色的乳粒扎着少年羽瞳的眼，只觉得喉咙一干，无师自通的向前爬去，白羽瞳没有阻止对方的动作。一体同心，他自然知道少年羽瞳想要做什么，将展耀的乳头抵到少年嘴边，“尝尝看，猫儿的奶。”

蛊惑的命令让少年无法拒绝，张口便含住了被手指玩弄充血的乳尖，舌尖绕着打转，偶尔用牙齿轻咬碾摩，“啊啊啊！好舒服.......小白......小白在吸我的奶......！”展耀口无遮拦的浪叫让少年又惊又喜，淫荡的话语是他平日想都不敢想的，下体硬得发烫，少年羽瞳只能将无穷的欲望发泄在展耀身上，轮流吮吸着两边的胸乳，“嗯.......疼......肿起来了.............奶子被吸肿了.......不行......乳头要被咬下来了.........小白好会咬.......嗯.....爽..........只是被吸奶头就要射了......”

“啧.....叫得那么骚......”白羽瞳都受不了展耀超过的叫床声，这只猫儿绝对有气他的成分在，搞不好为了这天计划了十年，“那我今天就不碰你这儿，看看你能不能高潮。”

白羽瞳使坏的推开高中生，一把扯下少年的领带三两下绑住展耀的性器。

“白羽瞳！你放开！”被二人伺候的舒服无比，眼看就要射了，肉棍却被束缚住，展耀难耐无比。

“你用屁股高潮一次，我就放开你。”白羽瞳轻啄展耀的唇瓣，语气里透着少有的调皮。

“小白........帮帮我.......”展耀知道白羽瞳说到做到，只能转头求助年少的那位，温柔求助的语调与方才浪叫时的声音判若两人。少年几乎就要被蛊惑，伸手解开，却被白羽瞳一把拦下，“不许解开，让你看看绝景。”

“摸摸他的铃口，刚才猫儿怎么舔你的还记得吧。”白羽瞳瞬间就给自己找了个帮凶，在让展耀爽到失态这件事上，无论又多少给白羽瞳，都能迅速的达成一致。

成年人一手玩弄着沾满唾液的乳尖，一边拉开展耀试图合拢摩擦性器的双腿，肏了十年的人，一举一动他都了若指掌。

空气中的檀香味越来越重，白羽瞳也知道少年再次的情热已经要来了，在这之前得快些让展耀高潮一次。

高中生含住另一处乳头，手指搔刮着顶端，感受着身前人被顶的一晃一晃，只觉得浑身燥热鸡儿梆硬，想要，想要到更温暖的地方驰骋一番。

全身的敏感点都被好好对待，生殖腔被肉棒反复肏干，酸软无比，展耀无论怎么闪躲都逃不开侵犯他的手和口，摇着头祈求白羽瞳的放过，“羽瞳......小白.....嗯.....停下.......好奇怪......太爽了......身体好奇怪......”隐隐的哭腔没有让白羽瞳心软，反而变本加厉的肏干，交合处咕啾咕啾的水声充满整个房间。

“嗯.....啊嗯.......啊啊啊啊..........羽瞳....要射了......嗯......啊！”

连续十数次的快速抽插，每下都要顶破生殖腔一般，少年也随着律动快速啃咬着胸前的敏感点，和成年的自己一起将心爱的人送上了快乐的巅峰。

白羽瞳眼疾手快的抽出了性器，小孩把尿一般的拉开展耀的双腿，只见里面不停的涌出大量透明粘液，如同失禁一般，而前方的性器却还硬着没有射精。

“这就是Omega的潮吹？”少年人惊讶的看着展耀无神的晃眼和不断颤动的身体，整个人都变成了粉红色，大口呼吸着新鲜空气宛如离了水的鱼，年长的自己说的没错，真的是绝景。

“没错，只有真正和自己alpha契合才能达到的高潮。”白羽瞳遮不住的自豪。

他和展耀更够带给对方至高的快感。

展耀的高潮持续了将近一分钟才缓和下来，嗔怪的看着白羽瞳一眼。报复心极强的展耀才不会轻易放过对方，稳了稳身子向前爬去，骑到少年羽瞳身上，“小白.......你也想要了吧.......分化的alpha除非打抑制剂，不然只有在Omega身体里成结才能消除症状。再憋下去，对身体不好。”

白羽瞳无奈的看着刚缓过来就在勾引另一个自己的展耀，从床头柜拆了一片安全套丢给小一号的自己，“带上，这是我的底线。”

“哼，小气。”展耀回头吐了吐舌，幼稚得好像他才是那个17岁的少年。

安全套只是平时两人为了情趣才买的，所以并不普通，一圈一圈的螺纹嵌在薄膜上。展耀舔了舔唇，扶着少年的性器往下坐。

少年羽瞳只觉得自己要疯了，这陌生的紧致和烫热，比展耀的嘴巴还要爽上不知道多少倍。

“嗯......好紧，好热.....好舒服......啊.......”展耀故意大声叫着，刺激着自己的白羽瞳。

“小白的肉棒好硬哦.......比羽瞳的还要硬......嗯......”展耀继续下坐，慢慢将一整根都吞吃下肚，几分钟前那里还含着同一个人更粗大的一根，所以动作并不显得困难。高中生的钻石鸡儿硬度果然夸张，仿佛烧热的铁杵一般融化他的身体。

不知餍足的小穴贪婪的吸吮着肉棒，螺纹一层一层的刮过肉壁带来别样的舒爽，谁知一双大手突然从后面袭来，覆住他的胸乳粗暴的揉捏着，后颈的腺体也被炙热的唇舔舐。展耀一下就软了腰，下身无力噗嗤一坐到底，少年的龟头毫无预兆的就错过生殖入口腔捅进了深处。

“猫儿.......猫儿.......你好香......”白羽瞳不停嗅着心爱的茉莉花香，就算另一个人是他自己，猫儿吞吃被的男人的肉棒这件事还是让alpha的占有欲爆棚，“我可以一起肏你吗？我想进去.......想用你的小屁股把我的肉棒包住.......这个小孩可以满足你吗？他甚至连生殖腔都找不到...........”白羽瞳不断在展耀耳边说着荤话，过着嘴瘾。

仅仅是被两根一起填满的幻想就叫展耀激动不已，胸膛剧烈起伏，后穴紧缩着。

想要.....想要两个小白一起肏我........

白羽瞳的话不仅刺激着展耀也刺激着少年，他不服气的在挺腰在炙热的甬道中寻找Omega的那一处，每动一下都要忍住射精的欲望。

“那.......对......嗯....啊......小白.....顶那里.......好爽......”少年不比白羽瞳知道分寸，一根肉刃在肚子里横冲直撞，倒带来不少陌生的快感。

“这里就是生殖腔吗？嗯......好软.....好热......猫儿.........松开.......让我进去..........”小alpha爆发出了强烈气息，檀香味几乎冲散满屋子的茉莉。

白羽瞳和展耀结合后信息素就变了调，大部分的檀香被茉莉中和，展耀已经很久没有闻到如此浓郁的气味，为此激动不已。

“进来......小白.....哈啊啊.......进来......”展耀放松着身体，感受着对方被螺纹包裹的龟头顶开生殖腔，第一次被白羽瞳破瓜标记的回忆涌上心头，两人都是那么青涩，他却毫无顾忌，打开生殖腔让白羽瞳肏了进来成结，射了一肚子精液险些怀孕。

“小白......小白......嗯....我想要你...........”展耀迷失了神志，分不清他的小白和正在肏他的少年，胡乱的伸着手讨吻。

白羽瞳叹了口气，轻轻吻住展耀送上来的唇，两唇相贴之际，小白羽瞳也彻底贯穿了展耀的肉腔，不管不顾的肏干起来。展耀被顶得不行，嗯嗯啊啊的叫不出声，来不及吞咽的口液顺着唇角留下，生殖腔明明被填满却还是觉得不满足。

“小白......你也进去...........一起肏我......想要.........想要你......”

展耀大胆的提议让白羽瞳愣了神，骚话归骚话，真的要做白羽瞳反而多了两分顾忌，“不行，你会受伤的。”

“不会.......你帮我扩张..........你才不会让我受伤......”

任性却又无保留的信任。

白羽瞳不着痕迹的宠溺一笑，伸手像结合处探去，湿哒哒的穴口已经完全撑开，白羽瞳很难想象这里是否还能在吞进自己的大物件。趁着小白退出的档口，白羽瞳送进了一根手指，食指贴着安全套与对方的肉刃一同进入小穴。弹性极佳的穴道并未表现出排斥，反而热情无比的吮吸着，黏膜一层一层的覆上，一张张小嘴一般吮吻着手指。

“羽瞳........手指进来了......嗯.....”展耀趴在坐起身来的小白羽瞳身上，哼哼唧唧地抬高屁股方便白羽瞳的扩张。

血脉膨胀的画面，白羽瞳一边抚摸着展耀的背脊帮助其放松，一边又送进了两根手指，Omega的后穴比他想的还要能吃，“猫儿.....你太厉害了，你真应该看看........小屁股居然那么能吃....咬着我的手指不放......水流的湿哒哒的到处都是...........”

“因为......是羽瞳.....是你才.....嗯......别扣......嗯啊！”展耀坦诚的表白，几乎快要逼疯两个白羽瞳，“啊.....小白....太深了..........腔口不行..........”

“可是我看哥哥喜欢的紧.....”小白羽瞳也在两人一来一往之间开始不学好，说起荤话来，“一会儿另一根肉棒进来，不知道小屁股会不会咬的更紧。”高中生说完狠狠一顶，他知道这本就是偷来的欢愉，且行且珍惜。

白羽瞳刚才就未发泄，见小屁股已经又能够吞下四根手指，便扶着性器，和小一号的自己使了个眼色将肉棒的头部松了进去。

“嗯.....猫儿.....一进去你就在吸我.........太饥渴了吧.....”

展耀张着嘴已经说不出话来，平生第一次被两根肉棒填满，前所未有的饱足感让他连呼吸都快忘了。

白羽瞳不仅被肉穴夹得舒爽无比，还在一进一出之间被螺纹的安全套摩擦着肉棒，一道一道的突起搔刮过肉刃，“猫.....难怪你那么喜欢螺纹.........平时被我带着干进生殖腔得爽死了吧，嗯？”

说话间巨物彻底没入。

“嗯.....啊！”好满！

展耀脖颈后仰，一前一后两根肉棒在他体内大刀阔斧的挞伐，默契十足地来回肏弄着生殖腔，不给他一点缓冲的机会，快感如同海水将他完全淹没。白羽瞳占有欲十足的将展耀拉回自己怀里，亲吻着展耀的发旋，轻柔的动作与下身毫不客气的顶弄完全是两个人。

高中生早就受不了过度的快感，抖着性器快要高潮。

展耀缩着屁股主动张大腿，“小白.....进去.....嗯.....哈........在生殖腔里成结..........”

小alpha上头的很，满脑子都只剩下繁殖的本能，肉刃挤开白羽瞳的直接穿刺进了生殖腔，下一刻头部就起了结卡住了腔口。

Alpha明明到达了高潮，生殖腔却没有被精液冲刷，怪异的空虚感让展耀在白羽瞳怀里扭着身子，白羽瞳自然知道展耀所想，安抚地抚摸着展耀的肚皮，“小崽子射完我就喂你吃精液，别急......”

“嗯.....”展耀轻哼了就不在挣扎，安分的躺在爱人怀里，看着青涩的少年享受情欲巅峰的洗礼。

啊，小白高中的时候就那么帅了，展耀舔着唇好像走马灯一般回忆起了两人出生到现在的一点一滴。白羽瞳贴心的没有再动作，而是静静埋在他体内，就算不动，充实的感觉也让他十分享受。

漫长的射精终于结束，小羽瞳慢慢的退了出来，迷茫的快感还在脑海里发酵。

白羽瞳抓住时机直接将展耀压在身下，直接刺入生殖腔，一直没有发泄的肉棒蛮横无技巧的戳刺着腔壁，展耀也配合无比，有意的收缩着后穴，双手攀附在白羽瞳的脖颈，指甲将肩膀刮出一条条红痕，大白腿缠住白羽瞳精壮的腰身，抬着屁股讨食儿一般，“羽瞳.......想要了......嗯.......啊......你的精液...........快射进来......”

“乖，嗯唔.......接好......”

灼热的子孙精打在生殖腔内，短时间迎接了两个alpha的结，瑟缩着身体发出无言的轻叹。生殖腔被一股有一股的精液填满，过量的精液被肉棒堵住无法排除，堆积在腔内，小腹鼓起如同有孕一般，“羽瞳......会怀上的......射了好多......”

“不是说好了吗，这次我们要生个健健康康的小展耀.......”白羽瞳温柔的轻啄着展耀的唇。

不属于这个时代的白羽瞳想极了自家猫儿，那个还没有那么成熟，动不动就会脸红的小猫儿。高潮之后涌现的尿意让他离开床钻进厕所，这一去，就再也没有回来。

十年后的展耀躺在白羽瞳身上喘着粗气，手指在对方的胸肌上画着圈圈，“他回去了？”

“嗯。”

“然后就会遇到17岁的我？”

“嗯。”

“你那时候真的傻死了。”

“我知道。”

“他27岁也会再遇见一次吗？”

“也许吧，但这不重要。”白羽瞳笑着吻住展耀喋喋不休的小嘴，“无论过程如何，我们终究会在一起的，不是吗？”

“嗯。”


End file.
